


the way you hold me makes the old me pass away (baby i'm yours)

by hellaskye



Series: all the songs make sense [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Riley ships it, Song fic, because there r too many emotions, just a fight, lucaya - Freeform, not even angst really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaskye/pseuds/hellaskye
Summary: “To clarify,” Lucas interrupts, suddenly much calmer and collected than he was, despite Maya’s outburst. “You’re mad at me…because I’m nice to you…?”“You’re not!” Maya yells at him, and he blinks. Riley doesn’t blame him; she’s lost now too. “You’re not, you call me short and make fun of me, and tell me to be nice to people like you’re the fucking authority.”“So you’re mad at me because I’m…not nice to you?” Lucas clarifies, still blinking confusedlyOR, Maya has some trouble expressing herself after a party one night. Inspired by Alessia Cara's "I'm Yours"





	the way you hold me makes the old me pass away (baby i'm yours)

**Author's Note:**

> Lucaya was not my OTP a week ago. Like I liked them fine, but not like this. This burning desire to write fic for them at six in the morning?? I'm blaming Bria. 
> 
> I love them though. Here's a little something. Let me know if you like, 'cause there's certainly more where it came from. This one is based off of "I'm Yours" by Alessia Cara, which is a cute upbeat song about falling in love with someone and being kind-of-but-not-really mad about it.

“How _dare_ you!” Maya all but yells, storming into the Matthew’s apartment like it’s not 1:30 in the morning. Riley sighs, pauses her Netflix and turns her head to see Maya standing next to the couch, eyes slightly wet, cheeks red, and fists clenched. Lucas is standing in the open doorway, towering over the small blonde but looking for all the world like a small lost puppy that’s just been kicked in his soft golden face.

“Maya…” he tries, voice soft and pleading and _so very confused_. He takes a gentle step towards her, and Maya darts away to the Matthew’s kitchen, muttering angry words, and Lucas stops, holding his hands up as if to placate her. The scene rather reminds her of a man trying to tame a wild horse, and Riley can’t help but smirk. Thankfully, neither of the two other occupants of the apartment are paying her any attention. Cory and Topanga had taken Auggie to his soccer tournament and Riley had the apartment to herself for the weekend. Well, she _did_ , until her best friend stomped in, followed by their other friend trailing her like an abandoned animal.

“ _You_ – I can’t – you _fucking_ – you _huckleberry_ ,” Maya splutters, hurling the words like daggers and recapturing Riley’s attention. Riley is wondering if she should intervene when Lucas makes a small keening noise that is, honestly, pathetic. She decides that, yes, this is a good time to get involved.

“So, how was the party?” the brunette asks turning around on the couch to look at them. She’d opted not to go; Farkle had asked if she’d go to the planetarium that night and she honestly had rather go to that than some senior party that Missy Bradford was throwing, but she’d encouraged Maya to go. And if Riley had _accidentally_ let it slip to Lucas that the blonde was going to be attending Missy’s party without _anyone_ to look after her, well, that was _her_ business. Zay was out of town, and parties weren’t really Izzy’s scene. Riley’s intentions _had_ just been to make sure someone was keeping an eye on her favorite blonde, _truly_. She’d just picked who rather carefully.

At the sound of Riley’s voice, Maya’s body loses some of its tension, and Lucas lowers his hands and stands normally. No one answers her, nor do either of them look at her. They’re looking at each other like there’s nothing else that matters. Maya’s eyes seem to be _screaming_ for the cowboy to understand, and Lucas’s green eyes were softly and desperately trying. _What_ had possibly happened in the five and a half hours they’d been gone for them to be acting so catastrophically upset?

“Do you even _know_ what you _did_?” Maya asks, voice cracking as she tries to hold back tears. Lucas’s confused expression just furrows farther.

“ _No_. Maya that’s _exactly_ what I was saying for _thirteen_ blocks – won’t you just tell me what I _did_?!” Lucas gestures wildly with his hands when he’s frustrated, and at this rate, Riley is a little worried he’s going to break something in the apartment.

“What’s _wrong_ with you?” Maya finally breaks, interrupting him at top volume. Riley winces. They’re going to get a noise complaint from Mrs. McClusky in apartment 6C at this rate. “You make me sick from being so – _perfect_ all the time, _UGH_. You can’t even let me be _rude_ and _moody_ , you have to get up in there and _cheer me up_ and make me _happy_ and be all _you_ , and I don’t know _what_ I did -”

“To clarify,” Lucas interrupts, suddenly much calmer and collected than he was, despite Maya’s outburst. “You’re mad at me…because I’m _nice_ to you…?”

“You’re _not_!” Maya yells at him, and he blinks. Riley doesn’t blame him; she’s lost now too. “You’re _not_ , you call me _short_ and make fun of me, and tell me to be _nice_ to people like you’re the _fucking_ authority.”

“So you’re mad at me because I’m… _not_ nice to you?” Lucas clarifies, still blinking confusedly. Riley sighs and looks at her TV a little longingly. _Parks and Rec_ would never hold screaming matches in her apartment at 1:30 am. But then again, _Parks_ wasn’t there to hold her when she broke up with Lucas because it _just wasn’t working_ , and _Parks_ wasn’t there to hold her hair and rub her back when Riley had tried peach schnapps for the first time and didn’t know when to stop. That was all Maya.

“You’ve got some _nerve_ ,” the blonde had, thankfully, lowered her voice to a cutting hiss now. “To – to treat me like I’m _special_ , and that you _want me to be happy_ , and for you to be so, so – _you_ to me.”

“You _are_ special, and – and strong, and Maya, I really _do not understand_ why you’re so upset about this,” Lucas said earnestly. His hands had been shoved in the pockets of his jeans, and he took an easy step towards the blonde, eyes _screaming_ sincerity. “I mean, one minute you’re dancing with me, and it’s all good, and then I make _one_ quip about falling in love and you _flip your shit_ on me.”

“And you _still_ didn’t get it?” Riley asks, incredulous now that she’s heard what happened. Both heads whip towards Riley like they’d yet again forgotten she’s there, in her _own_ apartment, and she just shakes her head and turns back around on the couch.

“You can’t just _do_ that, Sundance,” Maya whispers after a stretch of silence, and it’s the quietest she’s been all night. “You can’t just _trick_ me into – into caring about you, and _trusting_ you, and you can’t just _hold_ me like that and then just _laugh_ about it. I’m used to it from the assholes I usually date, but not…”

 _From you._ Maya trails off, and Riley doesn’t need to see her face to know she’s probably hugging herself and clenching her jaw even though that’s _bad for her teeth_ , and Riley’s only reminded her nine _million_ times. She does it when she’s spectacularly upset, and anticipating a world of hurt. It makes Riley want to wrap her in a hug and tuck her in bed next to her.

“ _Maya_ ,” Lucas breathes, and it’s so full of apology, and hope, and something _sweet_ that Riley can’t describe. And then: “Wait – you _care_ about me? Like, _care_ about me?”

“You’re an idiot.” Maya says incredulously. “ _That’s_ all you got from tonight? You’re an idiot. I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Lucas says, and his voice sounds like he’s made a life-changing discovery. It’s enough to make Riley turn to look at them again just as he says: “You _don’t_. You care about me. That’s why you were upset.”

“Of _course_ , I care about you Ranger Rick,” Maya says miserably to the floor she’s scuffing with her combat boot. “You’re one of my best friends.”

“You’re one of my best friends too,” Lucas says automatically, furrowing his eyebrows again. At this point, Riley wants a bucket of popcorn. “But that’s not it. _Why_ do you care about me, Maya? _Honestly._ ”

And Riley isn’t sure what makes her best friend do it. Maybe it’s the sweetness that still lingers in his voice, maybe she’s just so _tired_ after the emotional turmoil of the night, but Maya actually _answers_.

“I don’t – I guess, you make me feel…safe,” Maya mumbles, slowly at first, but gaining speed as she spoke. “I never meant to get…attached to you, but you _tricked_ me and I still don’t understand how. I’m happy around you; when you hold me, the old, _angry_ me goes away. You make me smile when I’m miserable. I _like_ hearing you say you want me – not as a joke.”

“I _wasn’t_ joking, Shortstack,” Lucas shakes his head emphatically, huffing out a relieved laugh. “I can’t believe – _Maya_. I was _scared_. I didn’t want you to run away, or hit me, or push me away or _something_ , so I tried to keep it light. I’m sorry you thought I was _joking_.”

“…You like me. Actually,” Maya says eventually, and it’s statements, but everyone in the room knows they’re not.

“Well, duh,” Lucas says, grinning from ear to ear. “I’m yours. And you, Shortstack Clutterbucket –”

Maya launches herself at him before he can finish, practically jumping at him to grab his face and _kiss it_ , like Riley’s not just _sitting_ there, watching them make-out not two feet in front of her.

“ _Jeez_ , guys, you know there are other ways to celebrate emotional breakthroughs than sucking face,” Riley harasses them good-naturedly. She’s happy for them, really; this is a long time coming and they’re _good_ for each other, and Zay owes her twenty bucks.

When they finally separate, Maya’s hair is mussed, and her jacket is half off. Lucas has lipstick on his lips, and cheek, and _jaw_ , but they’re both beaming, and they’re still holding hands as they settle to watch Netflix with Riley, with nothing more than a few blushes on their end, and pointed looks on Riley’s. But as they sit there, Lucas’s arm around Maya, Riley notices she’s tapping out a rhythm on his hand.

_I’m yours I’m yours I’m yours._

**Author's Note:**

> review n kudos if you'd like more or if you have a lil smthing you wanna say! :)


End file.
